poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc.
This is the group of heroes in the Pooh's Adventures series made by Yakko Warner. Team Members *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Garfield and Odie *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot Future Members *Ttark *Laura Powers *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, and Skippy Squirrel *Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, and Georgette (from Oliver & Company) *Matilda Wormwoom (aka Matilda Honey) *Napoleon and Birdo (from Napoleon (1995 film)) *Ren and Stimpy *Topper the penguin *Underdog *Beaver, Nutt-Head, Beavoe, Bug-Head, Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry, Mary Blueberry and Queen Brenda Fisher *Vallony Vulture and his parents *Beavis, Butt-Head, Stewart Stevenson and David Van Driessen *Maya, Miguel and Paco *Mordecai and Rigby *Spot the Puppy, Sam and Sally (Spot the puppy's parents), Helen the Hippo, Tom the Alligator, Steve the Monkey and Spot the puppy's grandparents *Sly Fox and Birdie *the Channel Umptee-3 gang *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Francis, Hal, Lois, Artie, Pete and Eric *CatDog and Winslow *Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, (from The Secret Life of Pets) *George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants) *Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner *the Grinch, Max the dog, Euchariah Who and the Cat in the Hat *Wilbur the Albatross *Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror (from The Pagemaster) *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Becky (from The Simpsons episode It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Marge) *Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcom, Lex and Tim Murphy, Mr. DNA, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, and Zach Mitchell *Etta (from The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Luis, Shira, Granny Sloth, Buck the Weasel, Julian, Brooke, Gertie, Gavin, Roger, Scrat, and the Geotopians (including Teddy) *Gru and his family (including Lucy Wilde and Dru) *Pongo and Perdita *Oddball and Waddlesworth *Bambi, Thumper, and Flower's young counterparts *Elliot the Dragon (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Babe and Ferdinand *Number Nine (from The Swan Princess Christmas) (as a good guy) *the Blue's Clues gang (including Roar E. Saurus (aka Roary), Frederica (aka Fred), Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie-Woogie, Silly Seat and Moona (from Blue's Room), Joe, and Steve) *Thurston (from The Lion Guard) *Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, and Hoppy the Hoparoo *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot and Orbitty *Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion) *Lloyd Garmadon's young and teen counterparts, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Master Wu's baby, child, teen, and senior counterparts, Master Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Dareth, Neuro, Tox, Paleman, Shade, Karlof, Griffin Turner, and Echo Zane (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter's Nickelodeon counterparts *the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter's 1980s counterparts *Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, and The Blues (from The Angry Birds Movie) *Falkor (from The NeverEnding Story) *Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, and John *Inspector Gadget, Copral Capeman, Penny, and Brain *DangerMouse and Ernest Penfield *the ClueFinders *Super Chicken and Fred the lion *Ickus, Oblina and Krumm *Jabber Jaw and his friends *Team Umizoomi *the Animal Crackers gang *Freddi Fish and Luther *Scaler the Chameleon *Mega Man and Rush *Roll (from Mega Man) *Little Lulu *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *SwaySway and Buhdeuce (from Breadwinners) *De Blob *Robot Jones *Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit *Spin the globe *Whispers the Elephant *Gopher and Owl *Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki (from Magic DoReMi) *Dilbert *Jenny the robot *Jar Jar Binks *the Bratz girls *Blue Falcon and Dynomutt Dog Wonder *Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode Burns Baby Burns) *Pepper Ann *Danny Phantom and his friends *Juniper Lee and her friends *Wishbone *Kai-Lan and her friends (Ni-hao Kai-Lan) *Biscuit the dog (from the Biscuit the dog books) *Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) *Zachary Renn *Mr. Game and Watch *Stanley Livingston (from Tennessee Tuxedo) *He-Man and She-Ra *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr Brushwell *the Star Fox team *the PowerPuff Girls *Reader Rabbit *Mumble the Penguin, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, the Amigos, and Lovelace (from Happy Feet) *Erik and The Mighty Sven (from Happy Feet Two) *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled *Gnoris (fFrom I.M. Meen) (as a good guy) *Professor Owl *Tiny the Puppy *Kessie the Bird *Todd Maurecia Myron and Dana (from Wayside) *Dexter (From The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Owl in the Family) *the Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Waldo and his friends (from Where's Waldo (TV series)) *Joshua (from Once Upon a Potty for Him) *Prudence (from Once Upon a Potty for Her) *Victor Volt and his friends (from The Secret Show) *Madea (as a live-action character) *Howard the Duck *Captain Crandall, Skate Lad and Rope Girl (from Teamo Supremo) *the Get Along Gang *Sci-Twi and Spike the dog *Trike, Raptor, Ptera and Rex (fan-made characters made by Dragonith) *Diane the serpent sin of envy *Ao Gennai and Gourai *The Barkley family (from The Barkleys) *Vampirina and her family and friends (from Vampirina) *Drake, Josh and Grammy *Jamie (Malcolm, Reese, Dewey and Francis' baby brother) and Piama (Francis' wife) (from Malcolm in the Middle) *Chad (from the Malcolm in the Middle episode Chad's Sleepover) *Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Woofster (from Super Why) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Connor (aka Catboy), Amaya (aka Owlette) and Greg (aka Gekko) (from PJ Masks) *the Wonder Pets *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and his friends *Mr. Slate's animated counterpart *Mr. Spacely and his family (from The Jetsons) *the Great Gazoo's animated counterpart *The Flintstones, the Rubbles and the Great Gazoo's 2000 live action counterparts *The Flintstones, the Rubbles and Mr. Slate's 1994 and 2000 live action counterparts *the Dictabird (from The Flintstones (1994 film)) *Young Fred Flintstone and his friends (from The Flintstone Kids) (including Mr. Slate's younger counterpart) *the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts *Tsukune and his friends (from Rosario + Vampire) *C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan and Squibby the Squibbon (from The Future is Wild) *Toucan Sam and his nephews *Tony the Tiger *the Trix Rabbit *Cow and Chicken *I.R. Baboon and I.M. Weasel *Jimmy and his family (from Fugget about It) *The Wendell family and their friends (from Crash Canyon) *Chico and Guapo and their friends (from The Adventures of Chico and Guapo) *Theodore Tugboat and his friends *Pizza Knight (from the Round Table Pizza commercials) *Pinkalicious and Peter and their family and friends (from Pinkalicious and Peterific) *Grandfather Joe (Nutt-Head's Grandfather) *Martha and her friends (from Martha Speaks) *Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minya, Angirius, Rodan and Mothra *Sinfonia (fan-made character by CBear624) *Colonel Sanders (from the KFC commercials) *the Taco Bell chihuahua *Pizza Head (from the Pizza Hut commercials) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph T. Guard, Thaddeus Plotz, Bobby, Squint, Pesto, Rita and Runt, Buttons and Mindy, Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo, Flavio and Marita and Katie Ka-Boom and her family, Newt, the Mime and Mr. Skullhead (from Animaniacs) *Cash, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose and Dixie (from The Fox and the Hound 2) *Tim Templeton and Leslie Templeton (aka The Boss Baby) *Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, and The Beetle Boys *the Monsters vs. Aliens gang *Horton the Elephant (from Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film)) *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Butters Stotch (from South Park) *Benjamin (from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) (as a good guy) *The North Wind (from Penguins of Madagascar (spin-off film)) *Spyro the dragon and his friends (including Zoe the Fairy) and Greta and Handel (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) *Miss Grimwood, Matches, the Grimwood Girls, Colonel Calloway, and the Calloway Cadets *the Drawn Together gang *May, Max and Dawn (from Pokemon) *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Maragaret, Eileen and Starla (from Regular Show) *Sylth Vester, the Royal Tweetums, Zadavia and Optimatus (from Loonatics Unleashed) *Yakko Warner's mom's friend Joe *the Sharp Wits *Zachary Ren and Sci-Twi's kids (cartoon characters made by Zachary Renn) *Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) *the DC Super Hero Girls gang *Wendy Testaburger *Loke Groundrunner and his friends (from Thumb Wars) *the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo *Captain Star and his crew (from Captain Star) *Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snot the Smilin' Booger *Bernie and Ert *Mr. DNA *Rexy (from the Jurassic Park franchise) *Gerry Harding and Jessica Harding (from Jurassic Park: The Game) *Vivian Krill, Lowery Cruthers, and Blue the Velociraptor (from Jurassic World) *Franklin Webb, Dr. Zia Rodriguez, and Maisie Lockwood (from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) (although I still have yet to see Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Alec Ramsay's young and teen counterparts and The Black's counterpart from the first two Black Stallion films *Tabari (from The Black Stallion Returns) *Neera and the Black's counterpart from The Young Black Stallion *Belle Ramsay's film and TV series counterparts (from The Black Stallion franchise) (Note: She is Alec's mother.) *Henry Dailey's counterpart from the first Black Stallion film (since his TV series counterpart is joining the team) *Abu Ben Ishak and Raj (from The Black Stallion Returns) *Catherine Varnier and Pierre Chastel (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion (TV series)) *Ben Ishak's counterpart from The Young Black Stallion (since his counterpart from the second film is joining the team) *Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli, Richie Cunningham, and Ralph Malph's animated counterparts, Cupcake, and Mr. Cool (from The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang) *Punky Brewster and her friends' live-action counterparts *Punky Brewster and her friends' animated counterparts and Glomer *Sarah and her friends (from Labyrinth) *The Goonies (including Sloth Fratelli) *Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Glen and Annie Greenwood, and Willy the Orca's live-action and animated counterparts (including Jesse's different aged live-action counterparts) (from the Free Willy Franchise) *Rae (from Free Willy) *Elvis Greenwood and Nadine (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) *Marlene, Mr. Naugle, Lucille, and Einstein (from Free Willy (animated TV series)) *Drew Halbert, Max Wesley, and John Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue) *Kirra, Gus, Sifiso, Mansa, and Willy the Orca (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove) *Doc Brown (from Back to the Future) *the Legends of Tomorrow (from the 2016 Arrowverse TV series of the same name) *the Guardians of the Galaxy (from the 2015 animated TV series of the same same) *Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, and R0-GR (from Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) *Dr. Sarah Harding and Kelly Curtis (from The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, and Eric Kirby (from Jurassic Park III) *the Rugrats (including Angelica Pickles, Suzie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, and Kimmy Finster) and Spike the dog *Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk *the M&M's gang *Tod and Copper's young and adult counterparts, Big Momma, Boomer, Dinky, and Vixen (from The Fox and the Hound) *Jacquimo (from Thumbelina (1994 Don Bluth film)) *Casper the Friendly Ghost and The Ghostly Trio *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Sasha La Fleur (from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Chanticleer and his friends *Morgan (Morgana the sea witch's son; a fan-made character made by me) *Princess Melody (Ariel's daughter) *the Penguins of Madagascar *Flunky (Stanley Livingston's zookeeper assistant) *Phineas J. Whoopee, Yakkety Yak and Baldy the Eagle (from Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales) *Slyder and Widget (from Cyberchase) *Shin Chan and his friends *RoadRunner (from Looney Tunes) *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig and Aughra (from The Dark Crystal) *PJ Robot (from PJ Masks) *Lloyd Garmadon's child counterpart and Master Wu's child counterpart (from Lego Ninjago: *Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends *Arlo and his family and friends (from The Good Dinosaur) *Richie Cunningham's teen and adult counterparts, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli, Mary Lou Milligan, the Cunningham family (including Joanie Cunngham's child, teen, and adult counterparts), Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham, Chachi Arcola's young and older counterparts, Al Delvecchio, K.C. Cunningham, and Roger Phillips *Laverne DeFazio, Shirley Feeney, Leonard "Lenny" Kosnowski, Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman, Frank DeFazio, Carmine Ragusa, Edna Babish DeFazio, Rhonda Lee, and Sonny St. Jacques *Mork, Mindy McConnell, Fred McConnell, and Mearth *the Nexo Knights gang *Justin Stewart (from Power Rangers Turbo) *Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa's counterparts from Weird Science (1985 film) *Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa's counterparts from Weird Science (1994 TV series) *Scott Pilgrim and his friends (from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) *Madea and her family's live action counterparts *Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry (from Totally Spies) *the Pirate Captain and his crew (including Polly the Dodo, Mr. Bobo and Charles Darwin) (from The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *the Rescue Heroes *Agent 07734 (from Look and Learn) *Daria and her family and friends (from Daria) *Captain Mark (from Draw Squad) *Lunchlady Edith (from Captain UnderPants: The First Epic Movie) *the Power Rangers Dino Thunder *the Power Rangers S.P.D. *Howard the Duck *Banana Bat *Hotdog Man *the Pajanimals *Penny Crayon and Dennis (from Penny Crayon) Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Adventure Teams Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc.